Enredo en el baño de mujeres
by CieloCriss
Summary: Izzy y Mimi tienen serios problemas al casi ser descubiertos en una situación embarazosa en el baño de mujeres


  
Notas de la Autora: Pues este fic es una "lima", tiene romance, humor y comicidad, es corto... así que por favor, al menos en esta historia (en realidad es fragmento de otro fic) dejenme review.. tengan compasión de mí... por cierto, es un mishiro.  
  
los personajes de digimon no me pertenencen, esto se hace por diversión.  
  
---  
ENREDO EN EL BAÑO DE MUJERES  
---  
  
  
Él no podía creer que estaba ahí, ¿Qué demonios hacía en una pista de baile?, sencillamente no lo sabía y tampoco quería pensar en ello. Se conformaba con sentirla, su cabeza estaba cómodamente recargada en su hombro, Izzy podía escuchar leves gemidos insinuantes por parte de su acompañante, eso lo revivía y evitaba que pensara qué estaba haciendo el ridículo por no saber bailar. Instintivamente se fue acercando a ella con timidez, su respiración agitada era irregular y parecía estar llena de un brillo siniestro, majestuoso y divino, por primera vez en su vida se sentía aprisionado por una extraña esencia desconocida para sus sentimientos. Era bastante torpe siguiendo la música, estaba tan embelesado con ella, que el mundo real le era indiferente..  
La abrazaba firmemente, sus manos rodeaban la espalda y cintura de la chica Tachikawa, en ocasiones deslizaba sus varoniles brazos por la figura de la chica, pero eso lo hacía inconscientemente; estaban muy cerca, cada vez se aferraban más el uno del otro, podían sentir sus intranquilas respiraciones; si hubieran puesto atención con los 5 sentidos, un sexto les hubiera permitido notar cómo latía el corazón del contrario.  
-No eres muy bueno bailando - aseguró ella con coquetería.  
-Pero soy la envidia de media fiesta, y eso porque estoy junto a ti...  
-¿Acaso bebiste demasiado?, el Izzy de siempre no actúa así.  
-Estoy ebrio de ti, más no de alcohol - anunció él, con la mirada fija en ella, de una manera algo atrevida.  
Sus corazones lanzaban flechas declarativas de una ardiente pasión, sus cuerpos rogaban consumar deseos y sus almas trataban de entenderse, eso no resultaba, puesto que sus espíritus, iban en direcciones diferentes.  
-Izzy... ¿Tú crees en el amor? - preguntó ella, con interés notable.  
-Honestamente, me cuesta trabajo creer en algo que no sé definir... - expresó él, mientras arrastraba a Mimi fuera de la pista del baile.  
-Yo tampoco se que es.... pero yo... siento una pulsada fuerte en mi pecho cuando te veo y te toco, necesito saciarme.  
Koushiro se enrojeció, le tomó la mano a Mimi y se alejaron de ruido para tener una comunicación más clara.  
-Yo también te deseo - dijo él, mirando al suelo - sé que te parece raro que yo te diga esto, no es normal que el chico más insensible del mundo exprese sus necesidades, pero.. creo... creo que....  
-¿Para qué descifrar lo que es amor? - interrumpió ella, con la fija intención de alejar los nervios de su acompañante - la vida puede ser muy complicada si el ser humano se lo propone, del sentimiento más sencillo se saca la duda más grande.... Izzy, esta noche, quiero sentirte, saber cómo eres, por dentro y fuera.... eres mi amigo, pero no sé si otra cosa.  
-Comprendo- replicó Izzy, bastante confundido.  
Esa plática tan atrevida y relevante les había dejado en una posición incómoda, el confesar que ambos tenían deseos carnales, había provocado que se incomodaran y comenzaran a alejarse por el nerviosismo.  
Koushiro miró de nuevo la pista de baile, su amigo Taichi estaba danzando con Sora, esos pasos de baile eran graciosos y desinhibidos.  
-Difícil el caso que llegue a bailar como Tai - le dijo a Mimi - ¿Verdad?  
Mimi sonrió, su amigo portador del Conocimiento tenía toda la razón, ella se le acercó de nueva cuenta.  
-Puedo enseñarte - ofreció - pero nunca aprenderás, si no dejas a un lado el miedo que te acoge cuando enfrentas tus temores...  
-No le temo al baile, solo creo que no tengo gracia..  
-No le tienes miedo a bailar, pero sí me temes a mí.  
Ella estaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios, el aire que arrojaba Mimi de su cuerpo se estrellaba en él, provocando con ello un escalofrío intenso.  
-¡Oh, Mimi! - comenzó mientras la abrazaba - ¡Es verdad, te temo!, eres desconocida para mi curiosidad y anhelada por mi ser.  
La besó intensamente, parecía querer comérsela en ese beso, quería que su esencia quedara plasmada en ese lienzo de carne carmín con forma divina (los labios). Mimi se separó de él sonriente y lo jaló hasta la entrada del vestidor y baño de mujeres.  
-Espérame aquí, Romeo - bromeó ella, no tardó mucho en regresar, sobra decir que Izzy esperaba ansioso - Listo, no hay moros en la costa (cosa que significa: no hay nadie a la vista); entra.  
-¿Qué entre?, pero...  
Ella lo metió a la fuerza, destartaladamente logró ponerle seguro a la puerta del sitio.  
-Al fin estamos solos... - comenzó ella, mientras acomodaba su cabello y sonreía con sensualidad.  
Izzy, por supuesto, que no se hizo del rogar y la tomó en sus brazos, él le acarició el cabello de forma tierna y la cargó caballerosamente hasta sentarla en el tocador del baño; la miró con una intensidad indescriptible, su instinto humano y morboso despertaba, su ansiedad y deseo se unían de una manera impresionante, sentía su ser estallar, y poco a poco el ambiente se calentaba.  
-¿Estás segura de esto? - preguntó educadamente, antes de perder los estribos.  
-Soy yo la que te ha incitado a que lo hagas....   
Comenzó por desabrochar torpemente el vestido de la mujer, Mimi sonreía al ver lo desesperado que lucía Izzy por no poder hacer las cosas bien. Cuando hubo terminado de desabrochar el vestido, éste se deslizó sobre la esbelta y agraciada figura y dejó ver el cuerpo semidesnudo de la hermosa japonesa.  
Koushiro comenzó a tocarla con viva curiosidad, parecía enajenado con las curvas y la blanca piel de su acompañante, besó tiernamente el abdomen liso de Mimi y subió un poco el rostro, hasta toparse con los firmes senos de la chica, esos dos órganos, que enloquecen a los hombres y alimentan a los bebés, estaban cubiertos por un sostén blanco de encaje, a él le pareció mono y se quedó mirando largamente esa parte del cuerpo de su chica, le gustaría saber que había debajo de ese brasier, pero se abstenía de actuar, temía arruinar la magia que vivía.  
Pasó de largo esa parte y atacó el cuello, por su parte, Mimi, comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de su interlocutor, ella no era tan paciente como su acompañante, con la desesperación de una perfecta inexperta se conformaba con meter las manos por debajo de la camisa y recorrer el dorso de Izzy.  
Así estuvieron un buen rato, concentrados en sus pasiones incontrolables, cada vez sus acciones eran menos tímidas, a cada momento se susurraban palabras melosas y exclamaban gemidos de notable satisfacción.  
Ella le bajó el pantalón y él le quitó el sostén, al verse sin menos prendas se enrojecieron, pero tenían la cabeza tan bloqueada y lejana de la realidad, que habían olvidado que se hallaban en un lugar público, justamente en los baños del sitio donde se celebraba la Graduación de bachillerato de Iori, habían olvidado que existía el mundo y que había problemas, lo cual le pareció excesivamente provechoso a Koushiro, que solía pensar varias cosas al mismo tiempo.  
Las inocentes caricias y las acciones efectuadas ya no fueron suficientes para ninguno de los dos, era tiempo de que sus pasiones encontradas empezaran otras facetas.  
Él la abrazó a ella, sus cuerpos ya estaban casi completamente desnudos y al tocarse con ese abrazo, sus almas prendieron fuego, Mimi pudo sentir todo el cuerpo de Izzy, estaban chocando todas sus partes y parecían quedarse estáticas debido al asombro. Era una sensación parecida a cuando a una persona se le entume una pierna y luego tiene complicaciones para moverla, pero solo al movilizar esa parte de su ser, ese calambre desaparece.  
La recostó en un pequeño sillón que seguro tenía la función de ser una especie de sala de espera, la miró con lujuria y amor entrelazados; sus manos se movilizaron por todo el cuerpo de la castaña joven, recorriendo sus piernas, su vientre, sus hermosos pechos y su rostro, besaba cada parte con curiosa ansiedad, su rostro expresaba mera felicidad, Mimi se sintió satisfecha al recordar que esa misma expresión ponía Izzy cuando encontraba un dilema y exploraba extraños signos e incógnitas.  
-¿Te parezco interesante? - preguntó de pronto.  
-Mucho...   
Sonrió coquetamente, hasta ahora su función había sido casi de receptora, pero había que admitir que gozaba viéndose tan bien atendida, tan deseada...lo mejor era que Izzy estaba más que entretenido.  
Ella comenzó a besarlo con intensidad, besó el pecho de su amigo y acarició el firme abdomen del mismo, bajó su mano tímidamente hasta la entrepierna y comenzó a bajar la ropa interior de su compañero, Izzy se excitó inmediatamente, casi la detuvo, pero evitó hacerlo al ver el interés de Mimí de conocerlo al 100 por ciento.  
Ella ya había bajado la trusa de su amante, pero Izzy se había dado la vuelta por nerviosismo, ella sonrió, "genio y figura, hasta la sepultura", se dijo; entonces se dedicó a observar la zona trasera del pelirrojo. Izzy se dio la vuelta, estaba hecho un tomate, pero estaba decido a todo, se acercó a Mimi y volvió a recostarla.  
-Mimi... ¿Tu ya, lo has hecho? - preguntó con voz temblorosa, temiendo una afirmación.  
Ella lo besó de nuevo, él no sabía si eso era una respuesta o solo una evasión de la misma.  
Inconscientemente ella abrió sus largas y femeninas piernas, dejando al descubierto cierta zona, Izzy lo notó, entonces, ya era hora...  
Su lujuria lo hacía ver depravado para sí mismo, estaba a punto de tener su primera relación sexual, el miedo lo acogió, y de pronto se sentó y volvió a darle la espalda, ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?, él iba a quitarle la virginidad a su amiga sin aclarar siquiera que la amaba, se sintió como un terrible ogro estúpido.  
-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó ella - ¿Acaso no lo deseas?  
-Más de lo que me imagino; pero no puedo... no así...  
-¿Por qué?, No te agrado?, ¿Temes ser el primero en tener sexo conmigo?, Izzy, la vida estuvo reservando este momento para que ambos vendiéramos nuestros cuerpos.. la pasión nos ha unido.  
-¿Y el amor?, ¿Dónde queda ese sentimiento, Mimi?... - siguió él, bastante consternado, sin poder mirarle los ojos a ella. - Si lo hago, debe de ser por amor, debo de ser leal, debo seguir a mi corazón, no ha mis instintos.  
-¿Qué no sientes ese sentimiento?, me enciende el pecho y me provoca espasmos irreales...  
-¡Claro que lo siento!, pero no se si eso sea amor; ojalá supiera qué es, donde encontrarlo o cuándo sentirlo.  
-El amor que ves en las películas y libros está idealizado, no lo encontrarás de esa manera.  
-Yo... creo que ya lo he encontrado - dijo en voz casi imperceptible - me carcome el alma esto que siento, es un deseo profundo, y no momentáneo.. pero yo no estoy seguro de que sientas lo mismo; por eso debemos detenernos, quiero que estés tan segura, como yo, quiero que puedas gritar que me amas y sentirlo... como yo lo siento... Mimi, creo que te amo, no se como ha ocurrido, pero tu esencia es tan bendita como el sol mismo, tu mirada está llena de inocencia y pureza, tus ojos irradian una chispa mágica que me consume; por ti he encontrado mi lado poeta, ¿verdad que todos los que se enamoran se vuelven subjetivos?....  
-Oh, Izzy... yo, no se que decir.  
-¿Acaso te he pedido que respondas?, al contrario, quiero que no hables, podrías arruinar mi confesión con alguna negación, no quiero sufrir de amor tan pronto, apenas me acabo de enterar de que estoy enamorado.  
-Estoy confundida...  
-Lo se, no has sabido sentir cosas profundas, te encierras en tu mundo color de rosa y te vuelves egocéntrica, ni siquiera has pensado en lo que es el amor, pero con mi confesión, ¿prometes hacerlo?, yo esperaré todo el tiempo que desees. No me entrelazo con tu cuerpo, no al menos ahora, quiero saber si te entregarás en cuerpo y alma. - Izzy terminó sofocado, tuvo valor para mirar hacia atrás, Mimi le recibió con una sonrisa enorme, llena de orgullo.  
-No cabe duda que eres único - afirmó lanzándose a sus brazos.  
-Te amo - dijo él, con ojos llorosos - ¡Tenía miedo de decirlo!, no quiero que me rechaces... eres la única, a quien le he llorado en los hombros....  
Mimi se compadeció de su amigo, le acarició el cabello con ternura.  
-Quisiera ser como tu... - siguió ella, con los ojos también llorosos - Pareces tímido, pero eres firme, eres valiente, eres inteligente.... sencillamente, encantador...  
-Gracias. - respondió él.  
Ellos estaban teniendo un encuentro de almas mucho más grande que una fusión de instintos sexuales, a veces, unas palabras dicen más que el contacto corporal, pero en ocasiones, muchas veces, ocurre lo contrario.  
--  
-Abre la puerta, Kari, ¡Me urge entrar!! - suplicó Yolei.  
-Está cerrada con llave, Yolei - dijo Hikari - ¿Qué hacemos?, Entrarás al baño de varones?  
-Claro que no, vamos por el conserje, el baño de chicas no debe estar cerrado - renegó la anteojuda.  
-De acuerdo, antes me aseguraré de que no haya alguien adentro.  
Kari Yagami tocó con fuerza y firmeza la puerta, Izzy y Mimi quedaron helados del susto.  
-¿Hay alguien adentro? - indagó con su típica voz dulce.  
--  
-Mimi.. ¿Qué haremos? - preguntó Izzy, preocupadísimo de que lo vieran en prendas menores con una de las portadoras de la pureza.  
-Shhhhh! - calló ella, mientras arrastraba a Izzy y sus ropas al sanitario - escóndete aquí.  
--  
-¿Ehh?, Kari?? - contestó nerviosamente - soy Mimi, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?  
-Está cerrado Mimi, y a Yolei le urge entrar al baño, abre, por favor.  
-Jeje, que descuidada, creo que se me pasó eso de quitarle el seguro a la puerta - replicó nerviosamente, mientras con mano temblorosa abría la cerradura.  
Las otras dos chicas entraron, Mimi cerró la puerta con rapidez y volvió a ponerle seguro.  
-¡Mimí!!! - gritaron Kari y Miyako al mismo tiempo.  
-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó ella, con despiste   
-¡Estás casi totalmente desnuda!!!  
Mimi Tachikawa se sonrojó inmediatamente, sus sentidos se bloquearon, ¡hasta ahora había caído en cuenta de su error!,   
-Este... lo que pasa es que... me siento, acalorada...  
-¿Por eso te desnudas en el baño? - siguió Yolei, bastante entretenida, con toque de ironía  
-Estaba mareada, eso es todo, entonces, decidí refrescarme un rato - era normal que la pobre no supiera que responder, a veces no era tan ingeniosa como creía - lo que pasa, es que, en Estados Unidos se usa esto...  
-Creí que para eso eran las saunas - replicó la menor Yagami - por cierto Yolei, ¿No ibas a entrar al baño?  
-¡Ah, es verdad, con la impresión casi lo olvido!  
La joven Inoue, de 21 años, comenzó a caminar hacia los baños, justamente parecía tener la intención de entrar al sanitario donde Mimi había escondido a Izzy; ella se dio cuenta de ello y corrió para impedirlo.  
-¡Espera, no entres a ese!  
-¿Qué dices?  
-Es que, acabo de vomitar, no le he jalado a la palanca, te va a dar asco...  
-Si tu dices...  
-Si, yo digo, es más, iré a dormirme, digo... a jalarle al escusado, jejeje   
Mimi recogió su vestido y se introdujo al sanitario, Yolei entró a otro baño, Kari sonrió al escuchar murmullos en el baño donde estaba Mimi, luego reafirmó sus sospechas al ver la corbata de Izzy tirada por los suelos, comprendía a la perfección la situación embarazosa en la que sus amigos se encontraban, más que juzgarlos, ella debía de ayudarlos.  
-Yolei, ¿Ya terminaste? - preguntó   
-Ya, Kari.  
-Vámonos, creo que Ken te llama - argumentó mintiendo.  
-¿Qué pasó con Mimi?  
-Ella ya se salió - siguió la portadora de la Luz - dijo que ya se había refrescado..  
-Vaya, menos mal... jaja, ¡Soy una mal pensada!, te juro que me había imaginado otra cosa.  
Las dos chicas salieron, Entonces, Mimi salió del baño, seguida por Izzy, que ya estaba vestido, ambos sudaban frío, pero cuando hubieron desalojado el baño les atacó una risa de alivio algo aturdidora.  
-Admítelo Izzy, eso no se vive todos los días...  
-Es verdad, esas vergüenzas son tan humillantes como irregulares - respiró más tranquilo, y sonrió dulcemente. - regresemos con los demás.  
-¿Quieres seguir bailando?  
-Olvídalo, he tenido suficientes humillaciones el día de hoy.  



End file.
